Ronnie Annelina (1994)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Don Bluth's 1994 animated film Thumbelina. Cast *Thumbelina - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) *Prince Cornelius - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jacquimo - Blu (Rio) *Mother - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Hero - Pluto (Disney) *Lil' Bee - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gnatty - Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Baby Bug - Bambi *Mrs. Toad - the Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince) *Mozo - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Gringo - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Grundel - the Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) *Berkeley Beetle - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Mrs. Fieldmouse - Andie (The Nut Job) *Mr. Mole - Surly (The Nut Job) *Queen Tabitha - Rita (The Loud House) *King Colbert - Lynn Sr (The Loud House) *Mrs. Rabbit - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Mr. Fox - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Mr. Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Good Witch - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) *Farm Animals - Farm Animals (Charlotte's Web) *Fairies - Various Characters and Huma *ns *Blue and Green Fairies - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) and Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) *Purple and Pink Fairies - Joy and Disgust (Inside Out) *Jitterbugs - Various Animals in M *ovies *Reverend Rat - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) *Bumblebee - Himself *Gnatty's Mother - Nala (The Lion King; 1994) *Beetles - Various Snakes in Movies *Berkeley Beetle's Friends - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) and Ushari (The Lion Guard) *Grundel's New Girlfriend/Wife - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Gadget Goes Hawaiian) Scenes Index: *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 1 - Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Ronnie Anne *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 2 - "Ronnie Annelina" *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 3 - Story Time/"Soon" *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 4 - The Fairies/Ronnie Meets Lincoln *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings/Forget Me Nots *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 6 - Ronnie Anne Gets Kidnapedd *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 7 - "On the Road" *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 8 - Meets Blu/"Follow Your Heart" *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Jenner and Ratigan Mocks the Mouse King *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 10 - Beerkley Kaa/"You're Beautiful, Baby" *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 11 - Spike, Kiara and Bambi Tries to Save Ronnie/Poor Ronnie Anne *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 12 - Blu asks for Direction/Lincoln Searches for Ronnie/Kaa's Plan *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 13 - Blu ask for More Direction/Lincoln Gets Frozen/"Soon (Reprise)" *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 14 - Meets Andie *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 15 - Surly/"Sun" *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 16 - Surly's Tunnel/Surly's Proposal *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 17 - the Mouse King's Next Plan *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 18 - "Marry the Squirrel" *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 19 - Blu's Treatment/ Spike, Kiara and Bambi Defrosts Lincoln *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 20 - The Wedding/The Mouse King Crashes the Wedding/Lincoln vs. The Mouse King *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 21 - Happy Ending *Ronnie Annelina (1994) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *Thumbelina (1994) Clips of Movies/TV Shows: *The Loud House *Rio *Rio 2 *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Disney (Shorts) *Mickey Mouse Shorts (2013) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketers *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: The Movie *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion Guard *Bambi (1942) *The Nutcracker Prince (1990) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) *The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove *The Nut Job *The Nut Job 2 *Zootopia *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Gravity Falls *Inside Out *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Robin Hood (1973) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Gadget Goes Hawaiian Gallery: Ronnie Anne Santiago in The Loud House-0.jpg|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Thumbelina Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Prince Cornelius Mainpage Navmap Thumb - Blu.jpg|Blu as Jacquimo Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Widow Tweed as Mother Pluto in Mickey Mouse Works.jpg|Pluto as Hero Spike ID S4E24.png|Spike as Lil' Bee Young Kiara.png|Young Kiara as Gnatty Bambi.png|Bambi as Baby Bug Mouse Queen-0.jpg|The Mouse Queen as Mrs. Toad Jenner.png|Jenner as Mozo Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Professor Ratigan as Gringo Profile - The Mouse King.png|The Mouse King as Grundel Kaa.jpg|Kaa (Animated) as Berkeley Beetle Andie 109.jpg|Andie as Mrs. Fieldmouse Surly 10.jpg|Surly as Mr. Mole Images-Rita.jpg|Rita as Queen Tabitha Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Loud Sr. as King Colbert Profile - Judy Hopps.jpg|Judy Hopps as Mrs. Rabbit Zootopia-Nick-Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Mr. Fox Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo (Animated) as Mr. Bear Fairy Godmother in Cinderella II- Dreams Come True.jpg|Fairy Godmother as Good Witch Farm Animals.jpeg|Farm Animals as Farm Animals Star Butterfly 05.jpg|Star Butterfly Pacifica Render.png|and Pacifica Northwest as Blue and Green Fairies Joy in Inside Out.jpg|Joy Inside out disgust smile.png|and Disgust as Purple and Pink Fairies Img-000659.png|Nicodemus as Reverted Rat Nala-adult-the-lion-king-5.14.jpg|Nala as Gnatty's Mother Sir Hiss.jpeg|Sir Hiss Ushari-img.png|and Ushari as Berkeley Beetle's Friends Lahwhinie in Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Lahwhinie as Grundel's New Girlfriend/Wife Category:Davidchannel Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoof Category:Thumbelina Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Davidchannel Don Bluth Movies Category:Davidchannel Warner Bros. Movies